BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE
by KatherineDove
Summary: Family, has been Rebekah most important thing in her life. Rebekah wants began a new life. She wants to live in a small town called Beacon Hills. She finally hopes to find a place away from her brothers control.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Rebekah has finally left everything behind, her brothers, and friends, especially Matt the guy that changed her life. They both talked for days and decided that it was best to stay away from each other. They both needed to start a new life. Matt wanted to go to college and move away from Mystic Falls. Before they separated they both said their goodbyes. Rebekah decided to start a new life and she was going to let herself love again.

_Chapter 1_

_Dear Elijah, _

_I cannot go through this again Elijah. I want to start a new life away from Marcel and Klaus. I want to move on and start living my life. I don't want to worry about everything falling apart because Klaus does not have his way. I want to be happy and being here in New Orleans is not the right place any more for me, please understand brother. I promised to stay with you always and forever, but I have to find my own way, if there is ever anything that you need don't hesitate to ask. The only thing I want is for your support. What happen between Marcel and me is over. I don't want to see him again. He only tried to use me to get to Klaus, and I am not staying around for him to try it again. I am will always be here for you my brother. Please take care of Healy and the baby._

_You're Sister that loves you,_

_Rebekah _

_P.S. Don't let our brother put his ideas into the baby. I will miss you and I will see you soon. Tell Healy that I love her and also my nephew. _

The darkness that in my can be repaired. Only your love can conquer my heart that has suffered many times. I wish nothing more than to be by your side and share the night with you.

"I guess that is the only way I can describe my life. I want nothing more than to find someone that I can be happy." Rebekah said to her friend Mary.

Rebekah had met her many centuries ago. She was her friend for almost two hundred years. They only saw each other about every ten years or so. They were not always together because her father would always kill anyone that got close to them. So to avoid losing her friends Rebekah only saw them once throughout the years.

"Why are you always so sad? Every time I talk to you are always out of control life." Mary said.

"Klaus always gave me orders, and I being a good sister would always do whatever he wanted." She drank her shot as she finished talking.

"I hope that this time you have the strength to stay away from your brothers." Mary said.

"Nicklaus has destroyed my happiness many times that I can stay away from him, but Elijah has always tried to support me in everything that I have wanted to do in my life." Rebekah said.

The bartender came over to refill her drink. She was happy to have such good service, but she wanted a meal. Drank her last shot and got up. She walked out of the bar with Mary, and they both had found their meal.

Three days before finding Mary, she was getting everything ready to move. She did not know where she was going, but she knew that she wanted to live away from her brothers. So she decided that California would be the perfect place. If it were necessary she would move to Europe or even China. She wanted nothing more than her freedom.

She arrived to Los Angeles wanted nothing more than to find a calm place. She wanted to find a place where she could be happy even if it was a boring town again. Mary said that she knew the perfect place. She said it was called Beacon Hills. Nothing supernatural had ever happen in that town to her knowledge, which she did not trust. All the places have experience some type of supernatural phenomenon, but if it was peaceful now then it would be the perfect place to start.

Once Mary and Rebekah had their meal, they both left their separate ways.

"I hope you find what you are looking for my friend." Mary said.

"I hope so too." Rebekah said.

"Remember that if there is anything you need, give me a call girl. Ok." Mary said

Rebekah replied "I will. Take care of yourself."

They both hugged and drove away. As she was driving Rebekah felt sad to say bye to her friend. Rebekah remembers the first time she saw her. She was being raped by her "friend" who had invited her to a party. He got her drunk and she was running for her life when Rebekah found her. He hit her on the head to make it easy to rape her. She finally was rescued by Rebekah, and then she turned her into a vampire. After Mary turned, she promised Rebekah to be at her service for the rest of her life. Over time they both become really good friends. They both knew that the best way to stay friends was to stay apart and get together only a couple years at a time. Rebekah would miss her, but knew that she will eventually see her again.

Rebekah smiled as she noticed the sign that said Welcome to Beacon Hills. She would have to find a hotel to spend over night and then in the morning she was going to find her new house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stormed had finally passed. Derek stood looking out the window. He kept remembering about that night that he lost another important person in his life. Even though he knew that Jennifer had not been in his life for a long time, he had fallen for her. She had made him happy in such a long time. Now he hated the way he felt for her, because she had only used him. Just like Kate. He wonders if there would there ever be someone that can finally make him happy. Someone that will not use him as another piece of the board game, that he was always force to play. He hated being weak.

"Derek, what happen to Cora?" Isaac asked.

"She went back with my aunt. After everything happened I was not willing to put her back in danger." He replied.

"I hope that she is ok. I have to go. Do you need anything else?" Isaac asked.

"No nothing. You can go." Derek said.

Isaac walked out of the apartment. He had stop living with Derek since Scott invited him to live at his house. Derek liked being alone, but he wished for some company, even if it was from a group of teenagers.

He finally decided that it was time to sleep around one o'clock at night. He was tired of all the fight that he had been through the past few months. In a long time he felt ready to sleep.

Rebekah woke up in the small Hotel in at Beacon Hills. She was tired of all the driving around. She got up and decided that it would be best if she took a shore. She let the hot water warm her body until her mussels relaxed. Finally she decided that it was time to get out of the shower. She got dressed, and decided to take a tour around the town. She got on her car and wanted nothing more than a good meal. She arrived at the Beacon Hills Grill & Bar where she decided to get some food. She wanted to pretend to be normal, until she figured out the danger that it is on this town. Something deep inside told her that this was not just an ordinary town. It made her feel like she was back in Mystic Falls.

"Miss, what I can get for you today?" The waiter asked.

"I will like for you to give me some wine with some of your blood in it. I will also like a burger with some fries." She compels the guy to bring her the food.

"If anybody asked what happen to your hand, you are going to tell them that you cut yourself with the knife ok. Thank you." She continues.

The waiter leaves and then about ten minutes later, he brings her the wine and her hamburger. She liked the peaceful moment that she had here. She finished her meal and then left the bar. She decided that she was going to buy a house next.

Rebekah arrived at a real estate company and walked in. The real estate agent asked. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I will like to find a house to buy." She said.

"Yes, of course. Please if you would be nice to follow me. My name is Linda James." She said stretching her hand.

Rebekah took her hand and said "I am Rebekah Mickelson."

They both walked into a small office. Rebekah noticed that this real estate agent has been making lots of money.

"What is something that you had in mind?" Linda said.

"I will like to buy a large house, that has great open areas, a pool and that it is secluded from the town." Rebekah said.

"I think I have something that you are looking for. If you will like we could go see some of the houses that I have found." Linda said.

"That will be great. I want nothing more than to find the house soon enough." Rebekah replied.

Rebekah followed the woman car around the town. She was looking around at the houses neighborhood. Then they both went up a hill witched led them more into the forest and more secluded. A big smile came across her face. She like the house the moment she saw it. The house had at least two floors; it was around the same size as the one in Mystic Falls. When she walked inside the house she saw that it had large open spaces and large bedrooms and closets. Thought the rest of the day she could not find a house as the first one, so she decided to buy it.

"I think this will be the right house for me. When can you have it ready for me to buy it?" Rebekah asked.

"I can have the paper work ready for you today afternoon." Linda said.

"Ok, that will be perfect." Rebekah said.

They both left the house. Rebekah felt really happy to finally call a place of her own. Everything that she always had was something that belongs to Klaus, but this house was now hers.

Derek woke up with a weird feeling. He felt like another type of competition had arrived into town. He had finally let his body rest, in such a long time. He decided that he was going to go into town to do some grocery shopping. He like the part of town he lived on, he could drive so fast that no cops could stop him. When he arrived into town, he arrived to the nearby grocery store. He bought everything he needed. Then he went back to his car and drove into the near the town. As he drove he saw a group of guys were following a young blond girl. The girl walked into a furniture store.

His cell phone rang _"Hello?"_ he answers without looking at the caller ID.

_"Hi Derek, what is up my friend." _

_ "Stiles what the hell do you want?"_

_ "I got some news from your sister." Stiles said. _

_ "What about Cora?"_

"_Nothing, she just called me to see if you were ok." Stiles said. _

_ "You are really starting to piss me off Stiles." _

_ "Scott said that he found out someone new is going to our new school." Stiles said. _

_ "What do I care?"_

_ "They say it is a teenage girl that has just bought a mansion up on the forest." Stiles replied._

_ "Don't you think it is weird that you guys are stocking every new comer to this town?" _

_ "Don't you think it is weird that a young girl around our age is going to live in a house all by herself?"_

Derek finally started to become suspicious like Stiles. He thought about what he said about the new comer.

_He asked. "What does she look like?"_

_ "We don't know yet, but we will find out soon?" Stiles answered. _

_ "Find, call me when you guys get more information." he said as he hung up his phone. _

Rebekah noticed that the groups of guys were waiting for her outside the store. They had been following her since she passed near the bar to get to the furniture store. She looked at all of the furniture and decided what she needed to buy. She thought about her conversation with Elijah. He said that everything was taken care off. The house would be ready for her to use by the end of the day. He had sent some of his workers to get the house ready. Rebekah was glad that her brother understood why she had to leave. She promises to call once in a while and to visit her nephew. Before she had arrived at the furniture store, she went into the local high school and got enrolled. She wanted to make some friends, even though she had to go throw school again.

She picked some furniture and then walked out to the store. They were going to deliberate to her new house. She decided to go to the real estate agent office to pick up her keys and say thank you the agent. The agent was waiting for her at the front desk. They both signed the papers and then Rebekah got her keys. The woman had a big smile across her face.

"If there is anything that you need don't hesitate to call." Linda said.

"I will call you, well thank you for everything Linda." Rebekah said.

She walked out of Linda office and drove away back to her Hotel room. She gathers her stuff and left the Hotel. She drove all the way to her house and notice that all the lights were turned on. There was no one there, but when she went inside she notice that everything was like Elijah said. The house was full with furniture. She looked around and everything was at her taste. Tomorrow she would start school; luckily she had gone shopping during the morning.

Derek lost track of the girl after she left the furniture store. She did not appear suspicious, because it is not like he knew every single person in this town. He was rarely at public places. He liked the bar because he would have a drink once in a while. He was going to have to wait what information dumb one and two found out. He wondered why his sister gave her phone number to Stiles. "That kid had nothing to be calling his sister." He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebekah woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She hated that thing all ready. When she arrived to Mystic Falls, she wanted more than anything to find friend. Her brother's persistence to find his doppelgangers had destroyed her life. She would try her best to find new friends and maybe even love. She got dress and got her school supplies ready for her first day in school.

When she arrived to her school everyone was talking to her. Then she saw that a girl with strawberry blond hair was heading her way. She had some snacks in her car, but she would not mind some blood straight from the vain.

"Hi, you must be the new girl, I am Lydia Martin."

"I am the new girl. Rebekah Mickelson." She said shaking Lydia hand. Rebekah notice that another girl was behind Lydia.

She had dark black hair. The girl said "Lydia, you don't wait a chance to introduce yourself."

"Well this is my best friend Allison Argent." Rebekah knew why she had a bad feeling about this girl. Her families were hunters of supernatural creatures. She could now see that Allison was also a hunter.

"Hi, I am Rebekah Mickelson, but you guys can just call me Rebekah." They all smiled to each other, but Rebekah was not about to take her guard down.

Two guys called out to Lydia and Allison. They all turned to see who it was. Then Allison gave one of the guys a big smile. As the guys arrived a familiar smell of werewolf hit her nose. She saw Allison and the guy that smelled like werewolf kiss.

Then he said hi to Lydia.

"Well you guys this is Rebekah Mickelson. She is new here to the school." The whole group went turned to see her.

Rebekah stretched her hand out to the werewolf. He thought about what he was about to do. She could see the worry in his eyes. She knew that this kid had never smelled a vampire. The boy took her hand.

He said "I am Scott McCall."

Then she shook the others boys hand "I am Stiles Stilinski"

Rebekah notice that Scott was in front of the whole group. She could tell that he was nervous. Everyone else seems to notice that Scott was getting really tense.

"Well I think it will be best to get to class." Lydia said.

"Yeah I think you are right and I think Stiles should help Rebekah find her class" Allison said.

"Yeah sure, I can help her" Stiles said.

"I will come with you guys." Scott said.

"Ok, thank you." Rebekah said.

Scott and Stiles lead her to her classroom. She was not worried about Scott because he could never be a match for her.

"Well thank you guys for the help." Rebekah said.

"I hope that you can sit with us at lunch, if you like." Stiles said.

"Of course, I will sit with you guys." Rebekah said. They all said bye.

The day went fast until lunch. Many girls were jealous of her because she was better looking than them. She cannot wait until she got to lunch to know more about her "Friends or Enemies."

Derek phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Scott.

_"What happened at school Scott?" he asked _

_ "The new girl at our school is something that I we have never scene. She smells different. I think she is another werewolf." Scott said. _

_ "I have not come across any other werewolf in town. Do you think she is here to fight?" he asked._

_ "I don't know, but she did not seem surprised to see me. Maybe is the full moon coming up that are making my senses go crazy." Scott said._

_ "Maybe, but I think that we should pay her a visit after school and see what her intentions are here in Beacon Hills." Derek said._

_ "I think that you are right." Scott replied. _

_ "Well I will talk to you later. I have to tell the other what I know." Scott said._

_ "Ok, but don't confront her alone. Follow her and see where she lives." Derek said._

_ "Ok" Scott replied. _

_ "I will call you back later to tell what I have gathered here today." Scott said. _

They both hung up their cell phones. Derek was left now wondering what new werewolf is doing in Beacon Hills. He wonders if she was another alpha that was going to bring trouble to his life.

Rebekah knew about Scott plan. She would have to prepare herself if their little meeting came down in a fight. She was not scared of the werewolf, but she did not want to live here in the new town having to fight every ten minutes with them. She will confront their leader if she had too. During lunch they all set on the table and begin to talk.

Lydia asked "So where are you from Rebekah?"

Rebekah replied "I was born in New Orleans. My parents and I lived in Europe, Canada, and then finally in Chicago as I grew up. They both passed away in a car accident and I was sent here to live with an uncle because he is my only living relative. But he is about to die, he has cancer. So I have inherited his house and my parents."

"I am sorry about your uncle. I have also lost my mother about a year ago. I am lucky to have my dad's alive." Allison said.

Rebekah knew that Scott and Stiles did not believe her story, but she knew they were not going to say anything just yet. They kept asking her questions about her life, and she told them lies about her past. The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone wanted to be friends with her. She felt happy that she found good people in Beacon Hills.

After school she pretended not to notice the Jeep following behind her. She could tell that it was Stiles and Scott. Then she also notices that a black Camaro was following the jeep. She knew that it must be the leader of the werewolf's. She parked her car open the garage and parked her car. She went inside and got ready for her fight. An hour later she received some knocks on her door. She walked down stairs to open the door. Someone had opened her front door. She had knifes in her hands.

"I know you are here Scott and I know what you are." Rebekah said.

"How do you know what I am?" Scott asked walking out from his hiding spot.

"You are not the first werewolf that I have encounter." Rebekah said.

"What are you doing here?" a mysterious voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a tall, buff guy that had amazing green eyes which changed to bright red as he shifted.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked.

"I asked you first princess." He said with a growl.

"I am Rebekah Mickelson tough guy. F.Y.I you don't scare me. So I suggest you put your class away, because you cannot defeat me." Rebekah said with a big smile on her face.

Derek put his hands around her neck. He wanted to proof to her that he was not scare of her either.

Rebekah did not waste any time to defend herself. With one of her hands she twisted Derek's wrist. Then she threw him across the room into the wall.

"I think you have mess with the wrong girl, handsome." Rebekah smirked.

Derek tried to go at her again, but Scott stood on his path and said. "Derek, stop we have to talk this though before we tried to kill each other."

Rebekah said "I think your friend here does not want to talk Scott. But I will be willing to let this slide if you tell your friend to stop attacking me."

"Derek, I think we should just sit down and talk." Scott said.

"Find, but if you tried anything blond I will kill you." Derek said.

"Sweetheart even if you three tried to attacked me at once you will all lose." Rebekah said.

"Ok, that is enough. Can we all talk now?" Scott said.

They all set down on the living room. Derek was sitting across from Rebekah. She could not stop herself to think of how hot he looked angry.

"Why don't you tell Stiles he can come in now?" Rebekah said.

Isaac went to get Stiles. He was nervous when he walked in the house. Rebekah wanted some of his blood because she was hungry. She got up to get a blood bag, and then filled a cup with blood and then wine. She saw that Scott and Derek were on alert mode.

"Stiles you have an idea of what I am." Rebekah said.

"You are a vampire." Everyone looked at Stiles and then back to Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled because she knew that they did not believe her. Then she realized that Isaac was behind her and she felt a sharp pain in her back. Everything happened so fast that no one knew what to do. Rebekah turned around and graved Isaac around the neck. Then she threw him across the room. Scott came around to get take out the knife from Rebekah back. Rebekah was about to lose control and was thankful that Scott took out the knife out of her back.

"I guess your little friend wants me to kill him Scott. You all came into my house and threaten me. Now the only way for you to get out alive if one of you pays for what Isaac did." Rebekah said.

"I am sorry, please Rebekah I just wanted to know what you were. I have no intention for things to get out of control." Scott said.

"I cannot let you all go without someone suffering for what you all did. So who is going to pay for offending me?" Rebekah said.

"No one is going to pay. We are going to kill you." Derek said.

"That is enough. I will pay for what Isaac has done. We have lost so many people due to stupid decisions." Stiles said.

"I only need some of your blood to cure heal myself." Rebekah said.

"Fine, make it quick." Stiles said.

"No, I cannot let you do that" Scott said.

"Stop making things worst Scott ok." Stiles said.

"We are going to have some fun. Trust me Scott it is going to be quick and he is not going to remember what happen." Rebekah said.

She walked over to where he was standing. She tilted his head and began to drink. She only drank for about 10 seconds and then she let him go. Then she feed him some of her blood to heal his wounds. The bite marks disappear quickly.

She said "You see one of the perks of being a vampire is that you can erased someone memory."

She said to Stiles "You are not going to remember that I fed with you."

Stiles looked confused. He said "What happen here guys?"

"Nothing happen. Rebekah has decided that she is going to let us go." Scott said.

"Cool, I have to go home anyways or my dad is going to kill me." Stiles said.

"You can go. I am going to stay here with Derek and Rebekah to talk. Why don't you take Isaac with you?" Scott said.

"I think it is the best thing that you can do." Rebekah said.

Stiles said bye to Rebekah. He and Isaac walked out of the house. They all waited for them to leave before they all started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want to know Scott?" Rebekah asked.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked before Scott could.

"I came to live here. Is it a crime for me to move here?" Rebekah said.

"No, but why did you came here to Beacon Hills." Scott asked.

"I came to live here. I wanted to start a new life, away from those that have destroyed my life. I can defend myself from anyone that has to hurt me." Rebekah said.

"I have never come across any vampires." Derek said.

"Where have you been living? Vampires exist all around the world. You can try to kill me, but there is nothing that could kill me." Rebekah said.

"I think that we can all have some peace if we make a treaty." Scott said.

"What are your terms?" Rebekah asked.

"You will not hurt anyone in this town and we will not hurt you." Scott said

"I cannot agree to that Scott. I need to feed in order to control my hunger. I can promise you that I will not kill anybody. I will do what I did on Stiles. That is the only way I am going to agree to any term. Trust me Scott, if I lose control over my hunger this town will be in more danger then you scene." Rebekah said.

"We can kill you right now." Derek said.

"Scott I am not going to offer this again. If you want war against me I can assure you that you will all lose." Rebekah said.

Rebekah saw that Scott was thinking about what she said. She could feel that he believed everything she said was true.

Scott finally said "Ok fine, we agree with your terms, but if anyone is found dead because of you. I will help Derek kill you."

Rebekah said. "Fine, but if your werewolf friend tries to attack me again, I will kill him."

They both nodded and shock hands.

"I will try getting blood bags, instead of feeding on the people of the town." Rebekah said.

Derek got up and walked out of the house. Scott followed him a couple of seconds later. Rebekah felt a little relived that they had let her stay in Beacon Hills. She was not going to let her guard down just in case they came after her.

Derek had never felt so angry. Scott had tried to give him orders and he hated it. He did not want to have a vampire running around freely. He thought to himself that he was going to come during the night to kill Rebekah. She was another girl that had come to destroyed them. Another monster that had to be killed or she was going to kill them. He was going to come alone.

Rebekah got undress to get ready to go to bed. She thought about that guy with the sad eyes. She could not stop thinking about Derek. He was the type of guy that always attracted her. Derek is a strong guy; she could also tell that he had recently ended in a bad relationship. She wanted to know more about this mysterious man. She decided that it was best if she had some rest. So she prepare herself to go to sleep.

Around two o'clock she could hear a sound around her window. She decided to stay in bed, so that she would not alarm the intruder. She had a silver knife under her pillow that Elijah had given it to her before she left. He did not want his sister to be unprotected if she met up with werewolf's. Rebekah was thankful for the knife at that moment. The person enter her room and walk to stand at the foot of her bed. She smelled the air to see what scent she could catch. It was the familiar scent of Derek Hale.

"What are doing in my house?" Rebekah said.

"I am just here to finish the job of killing you monster." Derek said.

"You call me a monster. What makes you so different then I? You are also a monster. You are a supernatural creature just like I am. So you are not so different then what I am." Rebekah said turning her body to face Derek. She could tell that he was angry.

"I think that you have killed many innocent people just like I have done." Rebekah continues.

"I have killed people that deserve to die. I don't kill for the pleasure of killing." He responded back.

Derek came over to grab her by the neck. She was having hard time breathing as he put more pressure around her neck. Then she kicked him in the shin. He had to let go of her neck and he backed away from her.

"Nice try you dog, but I have been throughout many attacks. I have lived more time then you could ever imagine." Rebekah said.

"Yeah, you are nothing but a blood sucker." Derek yelled back.

"I am going to give you a chance to get out of my house." She said while standing in front of him. She stabbed him with the knife.

"Why are you letting me go?" Derek asked coughing.

"I am letting you go because I made a promise to Scott, but if any of you try to harm me again I am going to kill you all." Rebekah threatens.

Derek finally realized that he had made a big mistake. He had just put the lives of others in danger again. He now regretted to always act on his impulse. Those kids have always put themselves in danger to help Derek. Now they were in a big mess again because of him.

"What is the matter? Someone is regretting attacking me. That is a first. I am guessing that you feel guilty for putting your friends in danger." Rebekah said.

"What makes you think that I would regret killing a monster like you?" He asked.

"I have lived many life's times to guess what is someone is feeling. I have felt the same way on the past." Rebekah said.

Derek got his knife and turned around to walk away. Rebekah felt like she was going to lose control. She hated to be seen by man as a weak person. She decided that it was best to let him go. Rebekah lock all her doors and windows, then she went back to sleep.


End file.
